camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cáne Latourette
|full name=Cáne Mathieu Latourette |pronunciation=Cayn |nicknames= |name meaning=Possessed (Hebrew; form of the name Cain) or Old Battlefield (French) |born=August 13th, 1994 |status=Alive |current age=18 |gender=Male |species=Demigod |nationality=French |sexuality=Bisexual |relationship status=Single |native language=French |accent=French, with a slight hint of Canadian |languages=English French |divider 1= |history= Phillipe Latourette and his sister Angelica loved their home in Beynac-et-Cazenac, but both strived for different things. When they were 27 and 24 respectively, they moved away from the village, Phillipe to Ottawa, Canada, and Angelica to Lyon, in the region of Rhône-Alpes. Angelica, in Lyon, brought a cake shop, which became the centre of her universe. After a few months of dedication, the cake shop became vastly known in Lyon, and Angelica became richer and richer. One day, a man by the name of Pierre brought a cake. Nothing too special. Yet, the man charmed her, and soon, she was in love with him. Pierre, or Eros, however, wanted a one night fling with the girl, and so they did, leaving her pregnant. For the next 9 months, Angelica would run the shop with her friend Kathleen. During her pregnancy, Angelica refused to take brreaks, and wanted to work down in the shop, much to Kathleen's demands. Eventually, Angelica took some breaks in her final months of pregnancy. Being pregnant with triplets, Angelica was overjoyed, and knew exactly what she wanted to call them. Then, in a scan nearing her due date of around 17th August, she got the news that one of her babies had died within her from reasons the doctors could not tell her. Despite this, Angelica remained positive, still greatful that she had two babies left. On the 13th August 1994, Angelica gave birth to twins, Cáne and Penelope. As if it were deemed by fate, a few hours after birth, Penelope was whisked away into special care, and wasn't seen again alive. Doctors revealed to Angelica that Penelope had died of the same reason that her other child died of. Upon hearing this, Angelica demanded that Cáne was looked at, just in case he too would die of said cause. After a few weeks, Cáne was found with no trace of the things that killed his siblings, and Angelica returned to the cake shop. Upon hearing the news of his nephew's birth, Phillipe would almost always visit Angelica every two months or so. A month after Cáne's birth, Pierre returned to Angelica's shop, this time, with a note, in which he handed to Kathleen, and told her to give it to Angelica. The note itself simple said, "I'm not Pierre. I'm Eros. Yes that's right. Eros, the Greek god. Our son is a demigod. Take him to Camp Half-Blood in America." When Angelica got the note, she was dumbfounded, but soon managed to take it all in. When Cáne was in his infant years, she enjoyed making cakes with him, and laughed when he got a bit of flour on his nose, or when he'd stick his hand in the mixture, which would lead to her discarding it or using it for some cakes for herself and her son, but she enjoyed every second of being a mother. When Cáne was 4, Phillipe had his own daughter, Victorie-Rose. The amount of visits paid by Phillipe increased, and slowly, as Victorie-Rose got older, she was brought along too. Cáne and his cousin had a close bond that replaced their lack of siblings. As Cáne got older, his mother became more and more protective of him, fearing that because he was a demigod, something bad would happen to him. It took Angelica until Cáne was 6 to let him walk down to the bottom of his grandmother's garden alone because she worried greatly about him. Despite his constant complains, Angelica would never loosen her care for his safety and well being. Angelica's mother and Cáne shared the same birthday, so, on their 60th and 13th birthdays respectively, Angelica booked a cruise for them. On the cruise that sailed around a good part of the Caribbean, sirens attacked. Once realising that her son was in danger, Angelica grabbed his hand, much to his dislike, and dragged him to their room. On the run to their room, a demigod couple noticed the sirens attacking the younger demigod, and defended Angelica and Cáne. Once they were back in Lyon, Angelica signed Cáne up for self defence classes as soon as she could. Right up until he was 16, monster attacks were rare for Cáne. Yes, there were a few, but because he had self defence skills, and there was always a satyr nestled away waiting, he was safe. The school year following his 16th birthday, he went on a trip to America, where, he got attacked by a group of crazed satyrs. It turns out that these satyrs were followers of Dionysus, and were in a drunken rage. In the group of friends that he went with, a few were trained demigods, who went and distracted the satyrs long enough for the rest of the students to make their way back to the bus, which'd take them back to the place that they were staying at. After that, the students rarely made trips out. When he returned to France, Angelica signed Cáne up for extra English lessons, in preperation of him going to camp. By the time he was 18, he was fluent in both French and English. Due to the many visits from his uncle and cousin, he developed a hint of a Canadian accent in his own French one. On his 18th birthday, he was attacked by a hellhound, in which he now, having had quite some training in self defence, tried to defend himself against the monster. At first, it seemed unlikely that he'd survive, but when one of those convenient satyrs showed up, Cáne was spared. It took the next few months for Angelica to make up her mind if she'd send Cáne off to the camp that Eros was spoke of. Eventually, she decided he was in more danger in Lyon, than he was in America, so she, along with her mother and Kathleen, took Cáne to Camp, where he was claimed by Eros. |divider 2= |hometown= |earliest memory= |schooling= |first kiss= |first sex= |first love= |other firsts=WIP |misc image= |father=Eros |mother=Angelica Latourette |siblings= |other relatives=Victorie-Rose Latourette, cousin |family photo album= Eros.jpg|Father Victorie-Rose L.jpg|Cousin |divider 3= |model=WIP |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Brown |hair=Dark Brown |height=6'2 |weight= |ethnicity=Caucasian |handedness=Left |shoe size= 10 |blood type= |voice= |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Alive |clothing style=Casual/appealing |marks= |body style=Athletic |photo album= Cane L 5.png Cane L 6.png Cane L 7.png Cane L 8.jpg Cane L 9.png Cane L 10.png |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills=WIP |weapon of choice=Sword |strengths= |weaknesses= |quests led=0 |quests=0 |abilities= (Doesn't have the 6/9 Month Powers yet) |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality=Cáne's generally friendly and nice. He's very quick to help people, and loves nothing more than seeing the face of someone he's just helped. He grins every small funny thing, even if he doesn't find it funny. His main motive is to make other people feel good about themselves. He can get arrogant at times, and he bottles up his anger and takes it out on the one person that pulls the final straw. |divider 8= |current=WIP |divider 9= |sign= |sign |location=Camp Half-Blood |pets= |likes= |dislikes= |fears= |hobbies= |motto="" |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= |moral compass= |important person before camp=Angelica Latourette |important person now=Himself/Victorie-Rose Latourette |immediate goals=WIP |long term goals=WIP |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= |reacts to change= |alignment=Camp Half-Blood |images photo album= |dream job= |current job= |one word= |best= |worst= |change= |mental= |mental disorders= |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices= |bad habits= |sleeping=Pretty normal; some days irregular |quirks=His obsession with Rue, grinning at all the small funny things |attitude= |talents= |social= |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color=Dark red |music=Generally anything |food= |animal= |book=''The Hunger Games Series'' & The Harry Potter Series |other favs= |ease= |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated= |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most=Mother and Cousin |like least=N/A |friends photo album= |border 11= |role=Demigod |inspiration=Myself and Finny and maybe another different friend >.< |goals=WIP |partner=Single |current rp=None |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Sam Albert Category:Cane Category:Latourette